


☁️stubborn love☁️

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Innocence, M/M, Road Trips, Sad, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Kyungsoo is still a child, but somehow, deep down, he knows that he loves Chanyeol.





	1. the leaving

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea after i watched the lumineers' [ stubborn love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJWk_KNbDHo) music video.  
> this is quite a short and sweet one shot, in which i wanted to experiment with a younger character (kyungsoo and chanyeol are around 10-12 in this)  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“Kyungsoo!” he thinks that he heard his name being called, so the boy turns around and looks back, through the blurry window at the passing image of his house.

But the raindrops on the cold glass are too many and too big, so the image gets distorted. He thinks that he can see his father. Or is it someone else?

“What is it, sweetheart?” the woman at the wheel asks.

“Nothing.” he whispers.

“We’ll get to our new home in 2 hours.” she says, smiling, glancing back at his small figure that leans on the car door.

“But what was wrong with our old one? And why is dad not coming with us?” the boy asks.

The woman frowns in response and then, with the same smile on her face, she says: “He’ll come too. But not right now.”

“But when?” Kyungsoo asks.

“In a bit.” she says.

“I want to know when!!” he says in a high pitch tone, hitting the seat with his closed fists.

The woman sighs, her fingers gripping a little bit tighter the wheel.

“Baby…”

“And when will I see Chanyeol? I’ve promised him that we’ll meet tomorrow to play.” Kyungsoo says, leaning on the window and seeing through the raindrops, a girl and a boy, kissing right underneath a big oak tree.

“Chanyeol can come visit us from time to time.” she says.

“Well, I don’t want him to visit me. Chanyeol is my friend. He gave me a ring!!” Kyungsoo says, frantically searching through his pockets until he reveals a green plastic one, with a big, jelly diamond on it, all covered in blue lint.

“Kyungsoo…there’s nothing we can do. Chanyeol has to stay with his parents in their own home.” the woman says, looking back again at the small boy.

“Well, I want Chanyeol to stay with me.” he whispers.

The rain is hitting even harder. He closes his eyes and tries to picture Chanyeol. But he cannot. What he sees is black and flashes of light that melt together, random images of people he thinks he might have seen. When he imagines Chanyeol, nothing appears.

The window is now foggy when he opens his eyes. He places one finger on the cold glass and drags it down, to the bottom.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright, honey?”

“Yes, mom.” the boy says.

He glances back at the ring and slowly, he puts it on one of his fingers. It strangely fits perfectly.

Kyungsoo looks out of the window and his eyes land exactly on the face of a person that stands in the car next to theirs. Quickly, he glances away.

He remembers that the first time he looked at Chanyeol, the other boy grinned so widely at him, that Kyungsoo had to immediately look away. It made him furiously blush and hide his face between the palms of his hands.

“We could stop and eat somewhere. What do you say?” the woman asks, looking at the boy.

“Can I choose what we eat?” he asks her.

“Sure.”

“Then I want fries and spicy chicken wings. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite food.”

“Alright.” she smiles back at him. “Maybe the rain will stop too.”

“I like the rain, mom.”

“You do?!” she asks.

“Yes…”

He glances back at the foggy window and slowly, he draws a bear onto it. Exactly like the one he has helped Chanyeol buy and give to the girl he was liking at the time. The boy sighs and closes his eyes again. Strange! He can perfectly see the girl that for some reason he has always hated, but not Chanyeol. The entire image is vague, like one from a dream.

But what feels more real in his mind is the other’s voice, his laugh.

“What are you thinking about?” his mother asks.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo answers.

Even the warm embrace is so vivid, the squeeze of the boy’s arms around his body. Kyungsoo looks down at the ring and smiles; Chanyeol gave it to him yesterday, and now, when he starts to think about everything, maybe the boy knew that he would leave.

Somehow, it makes him feel angry inside. Why would everyone hide everything from him?!

“How much do we have left, mom?” Kyungsoo asks.

“A little. Are you getting bored?” she asks.

“Yes. And I miss my home.” Kyungsoo says, drawing a small heart on the window.

He makes two big, round eyes for it and a dumb, big smile. It makes him giggle.

“What’s so funny? I want to laugh too.”

“Nothing. I drew something.“ Kyungsoo says, looking back at the heart that starts to lose its shape as the water drips down.

One time, exactly after a storm had ended, he and Chanyeol have run towards the small lake at the edge of the town. The day was still hot and humid, and the grey clouds were starting to dissipate on the rosy sky. They have thrown all of their clothes on the shore and ran into the water, splashing big droplets everywhere. It was cold, so cold that they both started shivering instantly.

But they kept standing in the water that was up to Kyungsoo’s neck and Chanyeol’s chest. Back then, the other was a little bit shorter than now.

Kyungsoo laughs and notices two boys splashing through the puddles as a woman is shouting at them to stop.

He draws two stick figures this time, followed by other two, taller ones. Through those raindrops, he sees smoke coming from the engine of a car as a woman is screaming at a man right in front of her.

But their car passes by them and after a while, the rain suddenly stops. The sun doesn’t shine immediately, as thunders are still audible from inside.

"See? The rain has stopped.” his mother says, smiling at him.

“Don’t you love dad anymore?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Honey…is not that.”

“Then what is it?” the boy asks.

“Kyungsoo…” she whispers.

“Why hasn’t anybody asked me anything?” he says, his eyes glistening in the lonely sunlight.

“Baby, things are more complicated th-”

“No, they aren’t. I want to live with dad and-and I miss Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says.

He looks back at the window, but the four stick figures have disappeared from it.

“You can see him. Both of them. During the weekends, alright?” she says.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but opens the window wide open. The wind is brushing on his face, cold and gentle.

“Alright.” he says.

He places one hand outside of the car, letting some lonely water drops fall onto it as they keep passing by everything. Everything is left behind them and Kyungsoo eventually smiles, placing the other hand outside too, waving it through the air.

 


	2. the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still rather unsure about what i should do with this; but for now, i quite enjoy this one-shot format with stories linked together.  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“Here.” Chanyeol said, placing a green, plastic ring on the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“What’s this for?” the boy asked, with a big grin on his face, still looking from a distance at it, as if he were afraid that it would disappear in an instant.

“Nothing.” the other shrugged. “Please don’t eat it though.” he said.

“Is it a gummy?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I said that you shouldn’t eat it.” Chanyeol laughed, brighter than usual, so bright that it seemed like in Kyungsoo’s small chest, something was just about to burst.

He didn’t know why or what that truly was.  

“I don’t have anything for you.” Kyugsoo said after a while, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You don’t have to. It’s nothing.” Chanyeol said and let himself fall on his back on the green grass of the yard.

Kyungsoo eventually placed the ring in the pocket of his jeans, knowing that it would get dirty after all, but he wanted for some reason to keep it close to him. Tucked away, somewhere where only him can find it, like a small treasure that he can take out and look at it from time to time. He knew it was almost nothing, but at the same time, it felt heavy, just like a promise.

Kyungsoo glanced back at the other boy, and somehow, he noticed a couple of black, thin, short hairs right above his upper lip. Chanyeol was 2 years older than Kyungsoo, but somehow, that didn’t seem to make a difference for them. When they had first met in the changing room of the school, Kyungsoo folding his clothes after the P.E class, Chanyeol had offered to help him. Kyungsoo had been reluctant at first, but seeing how brightly the other had been smiling, the same feeling that made his chest explode had taken over him and from then, he couldn’t remember much.

“I was thinking. After we finish middle school.” Chanyeol said out of the blue, making Kyungsoo jump in surprise at the words. “We should go to the same high school, right? Can you even imagine? High school.” he said and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“But you will finish it first. I have 2 more years.” Kyungsoo said and suddenly, he felt sad and angry.

He didn’t know why, but the sentiments came so quickly that he couldn’t focus on anything else but the way his chest tightened at the thoughts.

“We just have to choose the same one.” Chanyeol said with the same smile as always.

“But what if I don’t get in?” Kyungsoo asked; his heart was beating faster but seemed so small in his chest.

“You are smarter than me.” Chanyeol said.

“No, I’m not.” Kyungsoo blushed at the words.

“Yes, you are.”

The boy poked Kyungsoo’s sides, making him burst out in laughter.

“I am Zeus, you mortal!!” Chanyeol stood up and shouted in a deeper voice. “And who are you?!”

“I am…Hades, Master of the World of the Dead!!” Kyungsoo yelled.

“And then…what are you doing in my Kingdom, brother?!” Chanyeol asked in the same voice as he rapidly picked a stick from the ground and pointed it at Kyungsoo.

“I am here to claim what is mine!!” Kyungsoo shouted.

He kept searching around, for a stick of his own, but he couldn’t find any.

“Take mine.” Chanyeol said.

“Huh? Is this Zeus talking to me or…”

“Chanyeol, Lord of Mischief and Jokes.” Chanyeol said with a grin.

“Isn’t that Loki?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You are the one reading comic books not me.” Chanyeol said.

He turned around, bent down and when he jumped to face Kyungsoo, he was holding a stick too, that was pointed right at the boy’s neck.

“En garde!!” he yelled. “And now, what will you do, Loki?”

Kyungsoo frowned, glancing down at his own stick and then, he hit Chanyeol’s, but not with enough force to inflict any harm on him.

“So this is a sparring contest?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t think it’s called sparring.” Kyungsoo said.

“Pretend it’s called sparring.”

“And what is your name?” Kyungsoo yelled.

“I am…Yeoltron!!” Chanyeol said.

“That’s not fair.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“What is not fair…Loki?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, staring down at the other’s boy face.

“Time out!!” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol threw himself once again on the grass and then, he rapidly grabbed Kyungsoo’s ankle and dragged him down next to him in a bustle of giggles and kicks.

“That was not fair.” Kyungsoo pouted.

“I didn’t say that I am playing fair, me, Yeoltron.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Sooo…” Chanyeol dragged out the words. “Do you like any girl?”

“Wh-what?”

“You know…girls.” Chanyeol grinned.

“Why would I like a girl?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Girls are nice.” Chanyeol sighed.

“Huh? They are annoying.”

“That too but…” Chanyeol laughed, “they have soft lips.” he said and then there was silence between the two of them.

“I think my mom made some cookies. If you want.” Chanyeol said after a while.

“Oh…that sounds nice.” he whispered.

“Are you upset with me?” Chanyeol asked the other boy as they both stood up from the grass and were once again face to face.

“Why would I be?” Kyungsoo said, averting his gaze to a patch of flowers.

He wasn’t sure why, but the same anger and sadness had returned, making him want to go home and maybe even cry; but Kyungsoo had always hated crying even though right then, it felt like the only thing that he could do.

“You seem upset.” Chanyeol said. “That’s all.”

“I’m not. Hades is always serious.” Kyungsoo said, trying to laugh.

“But Hades should have some fun from time to time too.” Chanyeol laughed and wrapped and arm around the other boy’s narrow shoulders.

Kyungsoo sighed and closed his eyes, and slowly, he was beginning to feel happy once again. Having Chanyeol right there, by his side.


	3. the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recom: [ The Rose-Sorry ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXcpLWB2eBA)  
> enjoy:)

The rain was hitting even harder when Kyungsoo stepped out of the car and glanced around. His eyes stopped on the building made out of red brick, with glowing yellow windows behind which he could see black shapes walking around. They looked like stick figures, so thin that they would just disappear at times.

He breathed out and opened the umbrella. Red surrounded by greyness.

“Good luck!” the woman in the car said to him as she kept waving her hand.

Kyungsoo smiled and stepped on the sidewalk. His shoe landed in a puddle and immediately, his sock got soaked. Looking back, he saw the car disappearing through the thick veil of rain, only the red lights still poking through it; like two eyes staring right at him.

He sighed.

“What time is it?!”

“What?”

“What time is it?” a boy exactly his height asked right from behind him.

“6:55.” Kyungsoo said, glancing at his blue plastic watch.

“Yes!” the boy shouted, hitting an invisible spot in the air with his closed fist. “I’m not late.” he continued, a huge grin beginning to appear on his face.

As he kept swirling through the puddles, poking his umbrella at invisible monsters, it suddenly fell down, between them, splashing cold water everywhere. Kyungsoo’s fell too.

“Awesome! Now we are both wet. Maybe they’ll let us go home.” the boy said, looking in the direction of the red brick school; half of his face was covered by some round glasses with thin, golden frames that were making his eyes look like two big, glimmering globes. “Baekhyun is my name. At your service.” he said and bowed before Kyungsoo as the rain kept pouring over them, as they didn’t bother to retrieve their umbrellas.

“I’m cold.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing both hands over his soaked arms.

He glanced at the umbrellas and then back up, at the other boy, too look once again down.

“You haven’t told me your name.” Baekhyun said with a frown.

“Kyungsoo.”

“I see, Sire.” the boy smiled.

“I would like some new dry clothes and a carriage too, my squire.” Kyungsoo said with a serious mine on his face.

“At your command, Sire.” Baekhyun said as he searched through his pockets and then gave Kyungsoo the invisible garments. “The carriage is on its way.”

“Thank you.”

“You two!! What are you doing over there in the rain?!” a woman yelled at both of them. “Come inside before you’ll get sick!!” she continued, slowly walking towards them as they burst out in laughter and finally, picked the umbrellas from the ground. “After you, Sire.”

“No, after you.”

 

~

 

The house was hanging flat like a poster on the other side of the dusty glass, stuck to it only on the edges.

“I’ll come to take you at 6. Alright?” his mother said to him.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo said.

He slowly opened the door and stepped outside. A loud breath out and instantly, like a calling, Chanyeol walked to the front porch of his house.

“Kyungsoo?!” the boy shouted.

He grinned, looking back one more time at the car. His mother smiled at him and then, he started running towards the other.

“I think that you’ve grown since I’ve last seen you.” Chanyeol said.

He was leaning now on a wooden pole, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Kyungsoo.

“Have I?”

“Neah.” Chanyeol said and laughed.

“You liar!” Kyungsok shouted and kicked him in the shins.

“I’m still taller than you.” Chanyeol stuck his tongue at him.

“You’re older.” Kyungsoo pouted.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. I’ll grow tall too.” the boy said and then, Chanyeol jumped on his feet and wrapped his arms around his slim frame.

“I’ll still be tallest one.” Chanyeol said into his ear.

Kyungsoo felt his leg being pressed into the other and with it, the green ring wrapped in a tissue, was slightly digging into his flesh. Somehow, he felt embarrassed. He was trying to reassure himself that Chanyeol couldn’t; that it didn’t matter anyways.

“Mom made a cake.” Chanyeol said.

“Did she?”

“Yes. Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then why did you ask me?” Chanyeol said, smirking at the other.

“You’re mean.”

“No, I’m not. You are not paying attention, that’s all.” Chanyeol laughed and somehow, Kyungsoo’s stomach churned, suddenly thinking that he could only see the other boy only from time to time.

And so seldom, that in the end, he would forget about him. The thoughts were making him feel strange, like nothing he had ever felt. Not sadness or anger, something else, which seemed like them but they weren’t. He didn’t know.

“You’re not listening again.” Changeol grumbled.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then what did I say?”

“I’ve made a friend at school.” Kyungsoo said instead.

“That is not what I’ve asked you.”

Kyungsoo laughed just right when they stepped inside the house, feeling as if, he’d been there and never left.

“Do you know Amy?” he asked.

“Who?”

“He’s a girl I met the other week.“ Chanyeol said. "I think that she might be my girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo said, his mouth remaining in that O shape and for whatever reason, he felt extremely warm.

So warm that it was the only thing that he could think about.

“Why do you think that she might be your girlfriend?” Kyungsoo finally asked as the questioned seemed to not get out of his head.

Chanyeol laughed throwing himself on the couch from the living room.

“We hold hands.” he said with a grin. “And we kissed. A couple of times. You know, on the lips not on the cheeks like the rest.”

Kyungsoo’s insides churned once more. Standing in the middle of the room, he felt stupid. He didn’t know why. But it seemed like a bucket of hot water was being thrown over him. And then, one filled with ice.

“Oh.”

“You’ll get it at some point.” Chanyeol said looking with serious eyes at Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“I mean. You are younger. You can’t understand.” Chanyeol said, looking straight at him.

“I can understand!” Kyungsoo shouted. “I like girls too!!” he yelled, hitting the floor with his foot, until it was starting to hurt and then go numb.

Chanyeol laughed and then, Kyungsoo grabbed one of the pillows and threw it towards Chanyeol.

“I’m just like you.” Kyungsoo said. “It’s only a girl.” he whispered.

“Yes, but you can do other things with girls that you cannot with boys. And they don’t throw pillows at you.” Chanyeol said just as Kyungsoo threw a second one right into his face.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo asked.

“But I’ve told you.”

“You can hold my hand too.” the boy said as he sat down on the couch, not daring to look at the other.

“It is not the same thing.” Chanyeol laughed.

Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“See?” he asked.

“Your fingers are weird and stubby. Plus, do you see boys holding hands? Don’t be silly.” Chanyeol laughed.

“I am not. You said that I am smart.”

“You are, in your way.”

Kyungsoo sighed.


	4. the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make things clear, one chapter will be an event from their past and the next one one something from the closer past.  
> song recom: [ The Rose-Like we used to ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1FQeUXn_sc) i think this song fits this chapter perfectly

The entire day had been murky, covered in a sticky fog and low clouds that made it feel that suddenly, the sky had compressed over the houses.

When the rain started, the feeling had only intensified. Covered in big puddles, the ground was drenched.

But, when the sun was still barely dangling on the sky, waiting for the thread to break, it cleared up. Everything disappeared. It was clear and blue, the air warm, sticking to the skin like a residue.

“Let’s go to the lake.” Chanyeol said to him.

“But mom won’t let us.” Kyungsoo said, looking around as if the woman was watching them from behind a corner.

“Come on!! It must be pretty!!” Chanyeol said, stood up and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Your mother doesn’t need to know about everything.”

Then, the hand slowly slid down, until their fingers intertwined. Kyungsoo’s heart started beating faster.

He didn’t know why. It had never happened when their teacher had made him hold hands with a girl from his class or anytime else. Just when Chanyeol’s fingers were touching his.

“Come on!” the boy said.

And then, they were both running down the small path in the backyard that was continuing with a bigger one that was being sheltered by the tall bushes in the back.

Kyungsoo looked one more time at the house as they kept on running, still holding hands.

“Yaaaaaaaaa!!” Chanyeol shouted, raising his arms to the sky. “I’m invincible!!” he yelled, jumping around in circles, smiling that big grin of his. “Kyungsoooooo!!”

Kyungsoo laughed, speeding up his pace to catch up with him.

There, it was no trace of the town anymore. Only trees and tall grass that was reaching to his knees sometimes and so many birds that were chirping as the water kept dripping from everywhere.

“Chanyeooooool!” he yelled too, raising his arms like the boy had done.

It felt different.

The wind was brushing past him, making it seem like he was flying.

“I’m Superman!!” Kyungsoo laughed, speeding past the other boy, placing his arms in front of him.

Chanyeol laughed and stopped running. They were both grinning, looking at each other.

Kyungsoo kicked a rock that flew through the air and landed right near the edge of the small lake. It splashed around and that’s when Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol was taking off his clothes, one by one, his t-shirt already discarded on the sand.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Come on. Let’s swim.” the boy said.

“But we’ll get sick…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“It’s warm. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Come on.” Chanyeol said and eventually, he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up.

The air was prickling at his skin, cold on the heated flesh. Chanyeol threw his pants on the grass and Kyungsoo did the same thing, looking anywhere else but at their naked bodies.

He grabbed his hand and then, they were both advancing through the water.

“It’s coooold!!” Kyungsoo shouted and jumped around.

“I know!” Chanyeol laughed.

Instead, they continued to splash through it until the cloudy water was reaching passed their chests.

“I’m cold.” the boy said.

He was shivering.

“Me too.” Chanyeol said.

But they kept standing like that, not doing anything else. Their teeth were chattering in their mouths and somehow, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol’s hand and held it for a while.

He hit the water with his free one and the _water_ splashed around, right on their faces.

“Why did you do that?” Chanyeol asked but immediately, he did the same, with both hands.

“This is not fair!” Kyungsoo mumbled and waved his fingers through the air.

The droplets landed on Chanyeol’s cheeks and lips.

“Let’s get out. I’m freezing.” he said and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist once again.

Back on the shore, the shivering was even worse. The dry clothes were sticking to their bodies, dampening, become as cold as everything around.

“I’ve told you this was a bad idea. What if we get peumonia?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Pneumonia.” Chanyeol laughed.

“That’s what I said.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Pneumonia. I said it right.” Kyungsoo said, crossing the arms over his chest.

“No, you said Peumonia.”

Kyungsoo only stuck the tongue out at him, almost forgetting about the shivering and his wet clothes.

“Who gets first to the house eats the entire pie!” Chanyeol yelled and started running.

“Wait for me, this is not fair!!” Kyungsoo shouted, trying to keep up with him.

But somehow, his foot got stuck in a root and he fell down, on the ground, straight on his belly.

“Are you-Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol said as he glanced back.

He stopped and stood in the same spot for a couple of seconds, staring at Kyungsoo that was trying to stand up, but only sliding on the wet ground.

“You’re covered in mud.“ he laughed and rapidly grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand in an attempt to pull him up.

"It hurts!” the boy shouted and Chanyeol dropped him in that instant.

“Sorry?”

In the end, Kyungsoo stood up by himself, slipping a couple of times and almost falling back, this time on his back.

“You know? You look like a panda or a raccoon. Or-”

“Let’s go home.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Are you angry with me?” Chanyeol asked.

“Why would I be?”

“Exactly!” he laughed. “Don’t beeeeee…” the boy dragged out the words and wrapped the arms around the other’s smaller body, leaning on his shoulder.

“I am not.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Good because I’ll give you some of the pie after all.” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo glanced down at both of their hands, close to each other and he intertwined their fingers.

“So I won’t fall again.” he said but he didn’t know why he did any of it.

The mud was beginning to dry on his face, itching, but all that he could think about was how warm and soft Chanyeol’s hand felt next to his. Nothing likes his mother’s, callous and much bigger, or his father, or one of a girl’s at school, thin and bony. But just right.

He liked it. The feeling of walking like that, holding his hand.

It made him feel safe, he thought.

Closer to the house, Chanyeol started waving them through the air, harder and higher up into the air, until he couldn’t grab onto it anymore.

“Loser!” Chanyeol stuck his tongue at him and opened the door.

“Where have you two been? And have you seen your face, Do Kyungsoo? You are covered in mud and grass and are your clothes wet?” the woman standing in the entrance hallway said.

Her lips and nose looked exactly like Kyungsoo’s, her face an older and more feminine version of his own face.

“To the lake.” Kyungsoo whispered and then, it was Chanyeol who held his hand this time.

“To the lake?! And what have you done there, took a bath?” she asked.

They both nodded.

“Inside right now and to the bathroom. Take off all your clothes and get inside the shower until…” she said and they ran inside the house, wet and stinking of the muddy water.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are well loved:)


End file.
